Akarv
Akarv (/'uh-carve/) was the first nation of Voldrania, and continues to stand as the oldest Voldranian nation. More notably, the nation maintains the worlds longest standing democratic government. The nation was founded by Adam Akarvon, the leader of the Voldranian Exodus, who pushed for the foundation of a system for the people, not above them. Akarvon's vast popularity with the settlers ultimately led to his election as President, and the decision was made to name their new settlement "Akarv" in his honor. As time passed, Akarv would grow to become one of the most powerful nations of the New World, earning the respect or disdain of all that followed. It was one of the few to survive the Fall of Voldrania, and one of the only ones to reestablish itself with enough lasting stability and strength to earn a renewed position of power within New Voldrania. __TOC__ History Akarv is the oldest Voldranian nation, having been unofficially founded in 1 AE. Adam Akarvon, the leader of the Voldranian expedition, was elected the nations first leader and honored as its founder, and he advocated for a democratic government that had been tried but failed in the Old World. The new nation rallied around this decision, and Akarv became the most prominent democratic nation in the world. The nations early years were marked by outwards expansion and survival. In 5 AE monarchist John Ghern began a series of terrorist attacks that led to his exile in 8 AE, which both legitimized Akarv's ability to defend itself and the integrity of its government. New nations popped up around Akarv as time went on, an effort Akarv supported as it continued to grow itself. Equis was founded in 9 AE while Yoren was founded in 14 AE. Both followed Akarv in forming democratic governments, establishing a precedent throughout Voldrania. In 19 AE an international railway system was completed, allowing for easier movement of people and resources between the three nations, enabling even faster outward expansion. This ability to more efficiently move resources allowed for a joint Akarvian/Yore settlement of a new continent west of Yoren. In 23 AE this settlement, Tripoly, had already grown to the point where it broke off and established its own government. In 25 AE a joint effort between Akarv, Yoren, and Equis saw the invention of the first functioning non-Lirun airship. Akarv was quick to embrace these new vehicles, and swiftly integrated them into personal travel and the military. This came just in time for the Heran-Tripolian War, a series of battles fought between the new nation Tripoly and Hera, a colony of John Ghern's exiled followers. Akarv remained uninvolved in the war until 27 AE, when Tripoly made a final desperate cry for help. With their military now armed with airships, Akarv led the assault against Hera and quickly pushed them back, killing their leader Thomas Hugafia in 28 AE, ending the war. Expansion in Akarv continued into the 30s, which saw the rise of more nations, including a now legitimized Hera and Fallnavor, both of which adopted more totalitarian governments. Akarv also began to make a colonial push west of Hera, founding the Tedre settlement. For the most part Akarv maintained good relations with the multiple new nations that formed over the years, and in 40 AE they came together to form the International Council of Voldrania, a multi-national body that aimed to maintain peace and enforce borders. 41 AE saw the election of Alan Fruith, who would go on to invade Fhia in 42 AE after they experienced a violent coup that left a monarch in power. In an extremely unpopular war, both internationally and in Akarv, Fhia was slowly taken in the name of maintaining democracy. But in 43 AE Fallnavor and Scavoran came to the aid of their neighbor Fhia, and forcibly pushed Akarv out of the war. Before Fruith could mount a counter-assault the Council and Akarvian Senate turned on him, forcing him out of office and into exile. Following this Akarv entered an age of isolation while the rest of the world slowly caught up in strength. The exception was Fallnavor, which quickly rose to be a formidable match even for Akarv, which had been considered the predominant military power until that time. The Akarvian Government did little to combat growing concerns that Fallnavor's new King was overly aggressive, so in 52 AE they elected Adam Pyro, a young candidate with a tough stance on Fallnavor who immediately stood up to their King, James Jaykay. What followed was a three year period of "Near War", neither nation making an aggressive move but both fully prepared to fight back should the other make a move. Things came to a head when Akarv discovered a Fallnavorian plot to remove Akarv from the Council and utilize it to then remove Akarv from existence in 55 AE. When the Fallnavorians learned this they turned on Jaykay, and James Navor II was able to lead a successful coup that left him in power. This saw the mending of Akarvian and Fallnavorian relations, but not peace. In 57 AE Fallnavor's former ally Tripoly declared war on Akarv, aided by the Akarvian Tedre colony. Fallnavor and Scavoran came to Akarv's aid, but the latter backed out after they quickly became disillusioned with the war. Despite their combined strength, Akarv and Fallnavor proved unable to force Tripoly and Tedre into submission, but managed to keep them from gaining any ground. In 59 AE the aggressors made a push into Fallnavor in an attempt to force them out of the war, so Akarvian and Fallnavorian forces cut them off at a critical landmark, a battle which would see the death of Tripolian king Zade Zen and effectively end the war. While all of this was happening a conspiracy involving rifts in the void linked to the Nether had been discovered, and in 60 AE the conspirators plan came to fruition. The rifts in the Void opened wider and more appeared rapidly as Voldrania began to slowly collapse. Akarv and the rest of the Voldranians evacuated, leaving Voldrania behind as the Void Devourer saw to its destruction. It was ultimately stopped by the Inversion, but Voldrania had already been lost. Akarv resettled in New Voldrania in 61 AE and quickly began establishing relations with the native nations already there. Most of the other surviving Voldranian Nations came together to form the Western Accord, an alliance built on the idea that they could control the Council. In response Akarv formed EVAIN with Krolesk and Llysos, and so began another Near War between the two alliances. Akarv's early reformation was marked by tensions with the Western Accord, which had largely dissolved by the end of the 60s mostly due to internal drama within their alliance. This time period also marked the exploration of the Trikash ruins, giving Akarv a broader understanding of the more supernatural elements of the world. Good things never last, and it quickly became evident that the Void Devourer had followed the Voldranians to New Voldrania, along with his Nether conspirators. In 74 AE a full blown Nether War erupted, with Akarv losing a good portion of its fleet in an early attempt to stop it. The presence of the Inversion prevented the Devourer from destroying the region like it had Voldrania, but nevertheless the war went on. It took until 76 AE for the nations to organize themselves amidst the chaos, and in an alliance known as ANRT they fought back. In one major battle they destroyed the bulk of the Nether forces around the Void Devourers portal, and a strike team managed to confront and defeat the Devourer itself. Almost immediately after the Nether War, Akarv's neighbor Altenahnenwalde attacked after years of poor relations, and the two fought a five month war that saw an overwhelming victory by Akarv. With the stress of the Nether War and Akarv-Alten War on its shoulders, Akarv entered a long period of isolation that it wouldn't leave until the mid 80s and early 90s, when Presidents Abigail Kosch and Victoria Khan made efforts to repair and strength Akarvian alliances and relations. In 94 AE the information broker known as The Monitor used his vast network to invade New Voldrania, seizing every major political and military center simultaneously. The Monitor Invasion lasted only three weeks, and was ended when a group of heroes from several different nations seized the Monitor's superweapons and forced him out of hiding. Akarv recovered relatively quickly from the events of the Monitor War, which caused destabilization in the North. The Great Navirian War commenced, which Akarv intervened to prevent, hosting a peace summit between Krolesk and Ralkeis. The summit was at least temporarily successful, but Krolesk only continued to degrade into chaos from there. Geography Akarv is the second largest nation in New Voldrania, third when its island regions are excluded, yet it has a relatively simple geographical makeup. The nation primarily consists of sprawling plains and forests, with a sizeable swamp in the south-western edge and a small, forested desert in the north. The island of Ekive is a notable exception, with approximately half of the island being covered in a thick jungle. Plains make up the majority of the nation, comprising of approximately 36.6% of its total area. The oak forests make up about 21.3%, conifer forests about 11.4%, mountain ranges about 9%, the swamp about 8.5%, the jungle about 6.8%, the desert about 4.3%, and the taiga forest of Iscal only about 2.1%. In general, Akarv is a fairly temperate nation. There is snowfall in the Ardes Mountains and Whuden Pine Forest region depending on the season, but typically the nation does not cool enough to form snow. On the flip side, peak summer temperatures tend to be within a reasonable range of public acceptance. Iscal and Ekive differ from the mainland, the water around Iscal is slightly cooler than the rest of Akarv, and is considered the coldest region of Akarv. Ekive, on the other hand, is the warmest, and areas of Southern Ekive tend to become hot and humid during the summer, especially around the Viken Jungle. The highest altitude in Akarv is the peak of Mount Khan, while the lowest altitude is located in the lowlands of the Whuden Pine Forest. Politics Akarv is a nation with a democratically elected government, referring to itself as a "Democratic Republic". Citizens of Akarvs regions will vote for representatives to act on their behalf in the Akarvian Senate, and the President of the nation is elected by a popular vote across the entire nation. Most other positions within the Akarvian Government, including Departments Heads and judges of the High Courts, are then elected by the Senate or chosen by the President. The Senate drafts the laws while the President approves them, and the High Court upholds or strikes them down. Since 23 AE multiple political parties have formed which have come to dominate the political landscape, all new presidents unofficially requiring the backing of one of these parties. These parties include the Karavist party which tends to be more conservative and advocates a stronger military for defensive purposes, the more isolationist Populous Party that tends to be more liberal and advocates for a smaller military, and the Reformation party, which favors more power to the regions and a more pacifistic national stance. Demographics Religion Akarv is considered to be a Seryist state, meaning the majority of its population is a member of the Serayanism faith or one of its branches. For Akarv's part, the majority of the population identifies as Lurvanian Orthodox, aligning with its 68% Lurvanian population. Officially, approximately 74% of the nation identifies as a Seryist, but only 71% of them identify as followers of Lurvanian Orthodox. An effort is made to encourage religious diversity in Akarv, and it is illegal for the government to make laws that target or benefit any one religion specifically. Still, there are many who have an elitist view about Serayanism and tend to take those who do not align with their faith seriously. This mindset has become less prevalent since the Fall of Voldrania, which saw many undergo a crisis of faith, and even more bonding with those they previously looked down upon. The number of Seryist's has gradually dropped in decades since Akarv arrived in New Voldrania, a drop which spiked after the events of the Nether War, which saw a major crisis of faith across the nation. This allowed the rise of Divinity, a small religion that had originated in Voldrania whose message appealed to many who were questioning their faith. Divinity currently stands as the second most followed religion in Akarv following the Nether War, with approximately 12% of the nation identifying as Divinists. Approximately 7% of the nation does not identify with any religion, instead preferring a position of spiritual neutrality, while 5% identify as non-believers. They doubt the existence of gods or the legitimacy of stories that religion is based on and do not tend to believe in life after death. Those who fall under "Non-belief" rationalize the creatures and supernatural beings of the universe as forces of nature, brought to life by necessity through evolution. The remaining 5% of Akarvians identify as members of a smaller religion, a follower of a Llysian faith, or abstained. Ethnic Groups Many consider Akarv to be a diverse nation, and while it is true that many different ethnicity's can be found within Akarv it is also true that the nation has a majority ethnicity. Approximately 51% of all Akarvians are ethnically Lurvanian, while 17% are Southern Lurvanian, making up 68% of the nation's total population. The next largest ethnic group in Akarv is Tarskovian, which makes up about 13% of the nation. Almost every ethnic group from the Old World can be found in Akarv, but each total less than 10% of the nation's population following the three listed above. There is a very small Llysian population within Akarv, making up about 4% of its population. Most Llysian tribes who had found their way as far west as future Akarvian lands were nomadic in nature, and found themselves within Llysos' current borders by the time the Voldranians arrived. Those who had settled Akarv's territory were small in number and very spread out. The most notable concentration of Llysians in Akarv can be found in Norokar City, a coastal city that is built on top of an old, run down Llysian town. There is an even smaller Testificate population, which makes up less than 1% of the population. Testificates are the only non-human citizens of Akarv to be given formal recognition as a major ethnic group, despite being a separate race. While it is not officially listed in census data, Akarv is notable for having the largest Narin population in New Voldrania. The Khan Family makes up a large portion of this data on their own. Language Due to its Old World roots, Tavrosian is by far the dominant language in Akarv. It is the nation's official language, and while speaking it is not a requirement to gain citizenship, it is practically impossible to function in Akarv without doing so. Public employees are, however, required to speak Tavrosian, but often times those who are bilingual will have an edge in certain fields such as international relations, as the government seeks people able to both translate and communicate with foreign envoys in their native tongue. The two notable exceptions when it comes to spoken language in Akarv are Llysian and Testificate languages, which are the nations next two largest spoken languages respectively. While rare in major cities such as Alred or Shartoe, they are uncommonly found in Norokar City or other smaller settlements with larger Llysian or Testificate populations. Infrastructure The information listed here refers explicitly to Akarv in New Voldrania. '' Transportation The Akarvian Subway is the dominant mode of short-range transportation in Akarv. Every major city has an extensive subway system linking opposite ends of the city, and its used countless times a day. Inter-region and inter-city railways are used less frequently due to the longer travel distance and the efficiency of airships. Claustrophobia or a fear of being underground also tends to drive many people away from the subway system, who instead choose to walk or ride horseback. Horse drawn vehicles, or simply riding on horseback, is less frequent than other nations, but certain lower income travelers, merchants, or even families will choose this option to save money, even if it dramatically increases the travel time. Airships are the second most common method of technological transportation in Akarv, and air ports and docks can be found throughout the nation, even in smaller cities and towns. While most will walk or use the subway to travel within a city, traveling to another city or region almost always involves riding an aircraft. As such, the civilian aircraft industry is one of the largest in Akarv, with faster and more efficient models constantly being developed. Despite this, very few Akarvian citizens own their own airship due to the impracticability of storing and maintaining it. There are a number of wealthy Akarvians who rent a space for their personal crafts in local airports, but this is uncommon. Travel by boat is also a frequent method of transportation in Akarv, should one be traveling between coastal towns. Traveling by ship is typically cheaper than using an airship, and ships are capable of carrying more passengers and heavier cargo. While peak travel times might render an airport crowded and short handed, with long wait times, sea ports remain quick and efficient, even if the travel times are notably slower. There is a small industry in Akarv built around the use of ground-based vehicles powered with glowstone or redstone engines. Due to the layout in major cities and their size, these ground-based vehicles have not caught on in the nation. They can occasionally be found in smaller, more open cities but are, by no means, a major mode of transportation in the nation. Power & Energy Akarv is largely self sufficient when it comes to power, with structures operating on redstone or coal powered devices-including heaters, coolants, and lights-that are not connected to a central grid. Supplies to maintain these devices are sold frequently and cheaply on the open market, and manufacturers continue to work to make them as user friendly as possible. Akarv will also generate energy using glowstone, using it to power their airships and sea vessels, as well as light major constructs and assist health clinics. Pools of lava are a less frequently used power method, but Akarv will typically use the energy generated from the heat to power mechanical machinery. Water & Sanitation Akarv obtains most of its drinking water from its freshwater lakes, the Ak'ro River, and from natural underwater springs. The water is then filtered to remove dirt and debris, and purified to the best of their technological ability. A source of water cannot be distributed to the public without approval from the Akarvian Department of Health. Several lakes in Akarv, including Lake Michaels, Lake Victoria, and Eldar, and others are fed directly from underwater springs, and the nearby cities and regions will often draw a lot of their water from the lake or nearby wells. Freshwater coming off the Andes mountains into the Ak'ro river is partially diverted into nearby water distribution centers, which transports the freshwater to tanks in the major cities. Major cities typically use naturally occurring lava pools to dispose of their waste, eliminating water pollution. Smaller towns and cities will occasionally dump water in a nearby water source, forcing extensive cleanup efforts, during which time the water is undrinkable. This is rare, and has become less frequent as the nation grows older. Regions Akarv has historically operated with a system of "regions", each of which has their own limited government but are ultimately a part of Akarv, and answer to its primary government. In Voldrania regions were primarily defined by colonization efforts, and new regions would be incorporated when settlements not a part of a current region were incorporated. In New Voldrania, however, the regions were drawn by the government intentionally, based on naturally occurring borders. Voldrania There were five regions in Akarv before the Fall of Voldrania, though at one time it boasted seven major regions. Every region of Akarv was equal to the others, and maintained a presence in the Akarvian Senate depending on the size of its population. The regions of Akarv were as follows: *Alred **The region that would become Alred was the initial point of arrival in Voldrania, where the majority of ships docked and Akarv was founded. The Alredian cities would eventually come together and become the capital of Voldrania's first nation, and was by far the most developed region of the nation. *Shartoe **Shartoe, the second most populated region of Akarv, was a desert on the eastern shore of Akarv. It had been colonized for some time before it was fully integrated into Akarv, but became one of the major voices in politics almost immediately, with its inhabitants largely supporting the Populous Party. *Taylen **Taylen was a large region in Akarv located around the south-eastern peninsula. Much of Taylen was covered in forests, and the population was scattered around in production towns and villages. The region was Akarv's primary producer of lumber. *Rawn **Rawn was a large island off the coast of Alred that had seen active development since the early years of Voldrania, but had not been formally incorporated until the mid teens. The island eventually became a popular vacation destination for citizens of Akarv, boasting a dense amount of "Joy act ivies" than other regions. *Tiern **Tiern was the smallest region of Akarv, located north of Shartoe. Little more than a hundred people lived there, and the when it was formally incorporated into Akarv in 40 AE the decision was made to leave it relatively undeveloped, converting much of its land into natural parks. *Tedre **Tedre was Akarv's largest colony, located on the continent Ghern just west of Hera. The Ghern colony had been established by explorer Cali Pox, and in the early years of its development it had earned a larger role in Akarvian politics. When Akarv became more isolationist in the 40s it began to neglect the colony, and it would eventually attain independence in 59 AE. *Murena **Murena was another colony of Akarvs, located on an island west of Tedre, that had never officially achieved regional status but was large enough for consideration. Murena ultimately latched on to Tedre when it received independence, and the two former colonies would merge to become Baratan. New Voldrania There are nine regions of Akarv in New Voldrania, each having been given more freedoms than they would have had in Voldrania. Each maintains a presence in the Akarvian Senate, and more information about their roles and governorship's can be found here. The regions of Akarv in New Voldrania are as follows: *Alred **Alred is the capital region of Akarv, and boasts its largest population and city, Alred City. The region is located on the north-western plains of the nation, bordering Namess. Alred elects 12 Senators. *Norokar **Norokar is the largest region in New Akarv and maintains the second highest population, just behind Alred. The region runs north of the River of Akarv, and is considered to be its own island. Norokar elects 10 Senators. *Whudes **Whudes is the central region of Akarv, and is covered in a dense forest. Despite this, the region is the third most populated in Akarv, and provides the majority of the nations non-oak lumber and stone. Whudes elects 9 Senators. *Midocon **Midocon is a swampy region that runs along the south-western edge of the nation. It is the only region which borders Altenahnenwalde. Midocon elects 7 Senators. *Arsos **Arsos is a small central region in Akarv located inbetween Midocon and Whudes. Arsos is home to most of Akarv's magical community. Arsos elects 6 Senators. *Kispune **Kispune is a region encompassing the islands off the north-east coast of Akarv, located between Akarv and Llysos. Kispune elects 5 Senators. *Iscal **Iscal is a region located on an island north of Kispune, but far enough away that it is considered its own region. Iscal is the smallest region of Akarv, and its population largely consists of mining colonies and "off the grid" survivalists. Iscal elects 2 Senators. *Northern Ekive **Northern Ekive is located on the large island of Ekive north of Llysos, with the region primarily encompassing the area north of Divehsos River. Northern Ekive elects 6 Senators. *Southern Ekive **Southern Ekive encompasses the larger southern portion of Ekive, and its population is primarily made up of military forces stationed there. There are a few small settlements that usually consist of military families. Southern Ekive elects 3 Senators. Cities There have been many notable cities in Akarv's history across both world regions. Voldranian Cities *Akarv City **Akarv City was the capital of Akarv in Voldrania, and was also the first city ever to be built there. It was built just up shore from where the Voldranian's originally made landfall in the region, and a popular "bragging point" the city boasted was the it was the "City in Voldrania everyone has seen". This was obviously no longer true once children were born in other nations. *Shartoe City **Shartoe city was built in Akarv's desert region, and was home to much of the nations Populous Party members. *Taylen City **The Capital of the Taylen region, Taylen City was one of Akarv's proudest achievements and also a hub for all of its transportation. It was the only city in the nation to be completely walled off, due to the fact that it was built further from civilization and was more susceptible to Nightcrawler attacks. New Voldranian Cities *Alred City **Alred City is the largest city of Akarv, and also its capital. It is located on the northern coast of Alred. *New Shartoe **New Shartoe is the second largest city in Akarv, and is located in the desert of Norokar, directly across the river from Alred City. *Norokar City **Norokar City is the third largest city in Akarv, and is located in Norokar. *Chargis **Chargis is the capital of Midocon, and is primarily a mining town on the Alocon Bay. *Nelyat **Nelyat is a small city situated between Lake Jons and Lake Michaels in Alred. *Port Norik **Port Norik is a small former Llysian port town on the Ak'ro River that has been integrated into Akarvian society. Culture Akarv is a relatively diverse nation ethnically, despite containing a slight majority Lurvanian population. Different ethnicity's bring their cultures, but the nation is primarily based on cultures common to Seryists nations. There is very little diversity in religion or language, but the ethnic diversity has brought some level of cultural difference to Akarv. Ultimately the nation has developed something of its own culture, being a combination of all its parts that has responded directly to the challenges and demands of Voldrania. Food A wide variety of food can be found within Akarv, a "melting pot" of recipes from all the different Old World nations Akarv is made up of. Over time these recipes began to merge and turn into new dishes. The most popular dishes find their roots in Lurvania, Tavros, and Narelow. The latter is considered to be exquisite cuisine in Akarv, with the Khan Restaurant chain leading the Narin food business. Wheat is the primary grain in Akarv, and bread is a staple in any Akarvian meal. At one point Akarv had such a surplus of wheat that it began to export it to nearby nations, especially other Voldranian nations. The food industry is the third largest in Akarv, following the construction and shipyard industries. It is one of the larger food industries in the new world out of necessity, having one of the larger total areas and populations. Scarcity is not an issue, and people in every corner of the nation can enjoy the same quality of food. Literature, Music, and the Arts Akarvians have often turned to creativity as an outlet for their stress. The arts have seen significant spikes following major events such as the Akarv-Fhia War, the Near War, the Fall of Voldrania, the Nether War, and the Monitor Invasion. Music in Akarv has largely been based on percussion and chime instruments, with an added focus of the piano. Following the Nether War the popularity of string instruments spiked as Akarvians looked for new types of music to serve as an outlet. Many will attend live musical showings in various venues throughout the nation, especially in the large Convention Center in Alred City. Akarvians are very open to new forms of music and tend to experiment, which is in contrast with heir stance on classical art. Typically, Akarvians are more fond of classical art, especially portraits and landscapes. Less conventional art styles are largely rejected by Akarvians, but they have found a niche audience in smaller cities. Akarvians prefer fictional writing over autobiographical or objective works, and the literature industry is dominated by fiction writers. The exception to this is the newspaper industry, which remains a staple of Akarvian reading time. Successful authors in Akarv tend to come from the major cities and focus their books on fictional wars or heroics. Playwrights, on the other hand, tend to come from smaller cities and towns and are wildly popular throughout the entire nation. Akarv, in general, has embraced performance arts, and the theater industry is one of the most active artistic industries in the nation. Following the success of theater and plays, a small group of Akarvian magical enthusiasts developed live shows involving the use of magic. These "Magic Light Shows" are uncommon in larger cities, and can mostly be experienced in smaller regions such as Arsos. Music and Theater are especially popular in major cities such as Alred, which have developed robust communities surrounding the subjects. There are multiple theaters in Alred City alone, and street musicians are common. Sports There are few organized sports within Akarv, but children and occasionally adults will usually gather in public areas such as parks to partake in makeshift sporting events. The most popular official sporting event in the nation is, by far, the Spleef tournament in which competitors attempt to destroy the fragile ground beneath their opponents feet in a large, open arena. The last man above the arena is the winner. Team sports, particularly baseball which was adopted from the Hisuuani Caliphate, have grown in popularity following the Nether War, but smaller sports tend to dominate Akarvian interests. Norokar City and other smaller cities have developed underground "Fight Rings" where two opponents, often trained in hand to hand combat, fight until one of them is knocked out. These are considered to be dangerous and largely illegal, but a few cities have given them an official status and sponsorship, placing rules to ensure participant safety. Funds gained from these events are then put back into the city. Holidays There are two kinds of holidays in Akarv: National Holidays and Religious Holidays. National holidays are specific to Akarv as a whole and are formally recognized by the government. Religious holidays tend to celebrate significant events relevant to one's own faith, and while many are widespread throughout the nation the government does not officially recognize them. With relevance to government recognition, public employees are given a vacation for national holidays but not for religious ones. Private corporations are not required by law to give any days off but have since adopted the tradition of honoring major national and religious holidays as a way of maintaining employee morale. There are only a few National Holidays in Akarv, and there are primarily designed to honor or celebrate major events in the nation's history. *Settler's Day is a holiday that celebrates the first settlers arrival in Voldrania. In Akarv, this day is also seen as "Akarv's Birthday", as many consider Akarv to have been formed the moment the Voldranians settled the shores of Primaria. It is held on January 9 of every year and was legitimized by the Government in 11 AE. *Warrior's Day was legitimized by the Government of Akarv in 79 AE to honor Akarv's military, veterans, and those who lost their lives in battle fighting for Akarv. It is held on October 7. *The Day of the Survivor is a national holiday that is considered to be a "Second Settler's Day", and was legitimized by the government in 62 AE once Akarv began to find its footing in New Voldrania. It is celebrated on March 22. *Akarvon Day is a celebratory day designed to honor the birthday of Akarv's founder, Adam Akarvon. It was legitimized in 35 AE and is held on June 21 of every year. For information about religious holidays, see the relevant religion page. Economy Akarv has a capitalist economy based on free trade with limited government interference. The exceptions to this rule are public services such as education and health, but private institutions exist within both of these fields for those who desire more choice and competition. The economy is primarily fueled by a high level of productivity and previously untapped natural resources. Consumer spending makes up the majority of the economy. The Akarvian currency is the Voldranian Dollar, a coin-based currency developed by the nations of Voldrania to use among each other. While it was not uniform across Voldrania it was one of the most common currencies found within that region. In modern times, Akarv is the largest nation using the Voldranian Dollar, while other Voldranian nations such as Varrenholm have abandoned the system in favor of their own. Since being reestablished in New Voldrania the government has taken painstaking efforts to translate the Voldranian Dollar to other national currencies in order to establish a relative world currency. Citizens or visitors in Akarv can have their money converted to another form of currency for free at the Bank of Akarv when needed, but the Voldranian Dollar is the only form of currency accepted by Akarvian businesses. Every citizen is required by law to pay taxes. The tax rate is dependent on the political ideology in power at the time, but will typically be divided down into three brackets: Lower class, middle class, and upper class. Revenue collected from taxes are then used by the government to fund the military, defense, health, education, and other public services. When the nation began its reestablishment effort, the government spent a lot of money on architecture and construction, but since the nations stabilized it has pulled back and allowed the free market to dominate this field. The government does, however, pay to maintain Akarv's roads. In an effort to keep Akarvian taxes low, the government has long since adopted a policy of "Trade Surplus", meaning it will only import what it can afford with the money earned through its exports. Through this Akarv actually earns money through international trade, allowing the government to be self-sufficient in this field. There have been a few instances where this was untrue for a given year, most notably during the Abigail Kosch Presidency which saw a dramatic increase in the nation's purchase of obsidian. There is a small but growing tourism industry in the nation, primarily based in Alred City. Tourism does not generate much revenue for the government but the government has slowly begun taking it into more serious consideration. "Joy features" in Alred City such as its hotel, zoo, museum, and grand architecture are pulls for Voldranians and natives alike. Other major cities have slowly begun to make a push to attract tourists after the Monitor Invasion. Despite the existence of three separate tax brackets, Akarvians are generally wealthy as a whole. Due to the nation's youth, the construction industry is massive and often has more jobs than they can fill. Positions exist for both skilled and unskilled workers, so there are almost no homeless or out of work citizens in Akarv, assuming they are physically capable of working. Still, those working unskilled jobs in lower paying fields tend to earn less than other Akarvians, and make up the Akarvian "lower class". While they are still able to afford a comfortable lifestyle, they tend to avoid certain luxuries such as air travel to maintain this lifestyle. Crime and Law Enforcement Akarv boasts a relatively low crime rate, but many cite that this is because the nation is new and still developing, creating so many opportunities for people at all skill levels that theft becomes unnecessary. Crime is highest in Norokar City, which is plagued by organized mobs and underground drug trading. It is typically condensed to just Norokar City, but crime will occasionally spill over into nearby towns. There are a small number of murders a year, many of which are solved within a short period of time. Each region in Akarv maintains its own law enforcement, with police patrolling the major cities and guards the smaller ones. Both perform the same job and have the same amount of power. Every major city has a jail where minor felons are locked up should they be found guilty, with temporary cells for pre-court suspects and overnight "guests". Those found guilty of more serious crimes such as murder, rape, or arson are sent to ObSec Prison, a much higher security prison designed for more dangerous criminals. All citizens of Akarv have the right to a fair trial and a lawyer to represent them. Every major city, and some smaller cities, have courthouses to try and reach a verdict on the guilt of a suspect, determined by a jury of their peers. For more information on courts in Akarv, see ''here. Education As one of the more advanced nations in New Voldrania, Akarv has boasted a high percentage of basic education within its population. This varies between cities, but major cities usually have well established public schools for students to attend, while the smaller towns and settlements will have makeshift schoolrooms or "Group tutors". Even still, the teachers or tutors are trained at the same level as those found in the major cities, so the education received by students remains the same. The Akarvian Education system is organized, but relatively open ended. There are three stages in Akarvian education: First Tier, Second Tier, and Third Tier. First Tier schooling is designed for younger children up to the age of 12. There is a core curriculum that focuses on history, basic arithmetic, and basic language. There is a seven year "Grade" system, typically based on the child's age and grasp of the concepts they're expected to have learned by that point. This is not a rock solid system, as teachers are given the power to shape the way they teach to suit the needs of their students individually. Second tier schools are designed for children aged 12 to 18, and is mostly similar to First Tier schools, the difference being the level of education. History is further explored, language is expanded upon, but maths typically remain basic. As students progress through the second tier system they will be required to take introductory courses on art, government, economics, health, and life skills. Furthermore, as students progress they are given the opportunity to explore different educational paths based on their interests, in an effort to help prepare them for. Again, teachers are offered the power and freedom to shape their classes to suit their students needs. Class sizes in both First and Second tier schools are intentionally kept small, typically no larger than 12, with alternating schedules and enough room to space students out. Third Tier schooling, or the college level, is a specialty level of education that is fully optional. To attend you must have graduated from Second Tier schooling and possess a certain grade level. Each major city sponsors a "general university" which trains students to perform in high skilled fields such as law or medicine. It is free to attend these schools, barring costs for classroom materials and living space. Private colleges such as Barnora University charge a yearly admission fee, but tend to boast a more focused, quicker learning experience. Their increased revenue allows them to attract more high skilled professionals to teach, but tend to cause lower income families to look elsewhere. "Specialty Colleges", such as the Archery Academy of Akarv, tend to be private and focus on a single skill, such as art. Funding for first, second, and public third tier schooling is factored into the nations overall yearly budget. Health Following the discovery that glowstone increased white blood cell production in humans, along with the introduction to alchemy upon arrival in New Voldrania, Akarv has managed to eliminate most non-virus diseases that once plagued the nation. The average life expectancy in Akarv is 71 years old, with the leading cause of death being heart failure, mostly induced by stress. Akarv has several publicly funded hospitals throughout the nation, found mostly in the major cities. There are countless smaller clinics throughout the nation that are privately owned and operated, but must be approved to operate by the Akarvian Department of Health. Akarv takes mental disability seriously, and makes a serious effort to treat those suffering from it. However, Akarv knowledge on mental disease is limited, and Akarv has struggled to make advancements in treating serious mental illness. A major mental health clinic exists in Norokar City that focuses on studying mental illness and providing a comfortable living environment for those suffering from it, separated from the outside world. Science and Technology Akarv has always been a leader in the scientific and technological worlds, and boasts one of the most robust communities in New Voldrania. The nation tends to have a stronger understanding of redstone mechanics than most others, but is by no means considered to be the leader in redstone mechanics. Instead, Akarv has a tendency to lead in innovation rather than wiring. In general, the very infrastructure and society of Akarv tends to depend on these advancements. Perhaps most notably, Akarv was part of a joint endeavor to unlock the secrets of Glowstone with Equis and Yoren that developed the first modern Airship in 25 AE. Akarv quickly adopted the concept, and has since integrated the airship into every day life. An air force was developed, travel by airship is the most common method of long distance transportation, and even construction companies have adopted the use of airships to transport materials, enabling the construction of much larger, towering structures. The Research and Development division of Akarv's military was responsible for the construction of the compact cannon in 62 AE, a design that was rapidly standardized throughout the Akarvian Military, and eventually the other nations. Similar innovations from the Military R&D include glowstone arrows, lightweight parachutes, and underwater breathing apparatuses. On the realms front, Akarv has maintained a constant study of the Nether, and has a broad understanding of the general chemistry and properties of Nether materials. Furthermore, Akarv is possession of one of the few known End Portals, and has direct uncontested access to the End. Through its "End Tech Initiative", Akarv has developed new technologies and gained a deeper understanding of the way the End, and the Void, work. Military The Akarvian Military is one of the stronger fighting forces in the New World, and its strengths have been proved several times over the years. At the top of the Military is the President, who is sits at the top of the line of command. The President has full power to move the military as they see fit, a power which is checked by the Head of the Military, who ranks just beneath the President, and the Head of International Affairs. Service in the Akarvian Military is voluntary, but the government has made numerous promotion efforts, sometimes offering a monetary bonus to new recruits. During wartime, Akarv will often see a spike in recruitment, but typically depends on the forces who volunteer. Akarv's Military is broken down into five major groups: The Army, The Navy, the Air Force, the Scientific Division, and the Special Forces. The Akarvian Army is the largest group, consisting of its ground troops and front line soldiers. More funds are typically dedicated to individual members of the Akarvian Army, to ensure they are equipped with the proper weapons and armor for the given scenario. There are several groups within the Army, the most notable being the Infantry, the Cavalry, the Archers, and the Artillery, a group of soldiers specially trained in operating heavy weaponry such as siege weapons or cannons. Each of these divisions are broken down further into companies, each of which are led by a General. This division is dependent on whether or not the nation is at war, and how many fronts are necessary. Akarv's Navy consists of all its aquatic vessels, and focuses on sea-based warfare and activity. Akarvian Naval vessels are armed to inflict short term damage, but certain larger ships have been outfitted to fight from further distances. Not all vessels are outfitted for combat, such as medical or supply transport ships. These unarmed vessels are often accompanied by an armed escort, even at peacetime. When Akarv is not at war it will often use its scout ships to patrol its waters for suspicious activity. The Akarvian Navy will typically lend assistance to marooned or shipwrecked vessels they happen upon, or respond to distress calls even if they are not Akarvian in origin. When at war, members of the Army will board Naval transport vessels to reach the combat zone, and Army barracks are often built within Naval ports for ease of access. The Air Force, the newest branch of the military, was formed soon after the advent of the Airship, with the idea that aerial warfare would give Akarv a significant edge when it came to defending its territory, especially against aggressors lacking the technology. The Air Force has since grown into one of the most powerful and focused upon branches of the Akarvian Government. Akarv boasts one of the largest military air fleets in the world, all of whiched are optimized for combat or combat services. During peacetime the Air Force sees little activity, but will patrol nearby regions for signs of trouble, be it an act of aggression or something as simple as a lost hiker. There is a special branch within the Air Force known as "Shock Soldiers", Army-trained warriors who have been moved to the Air Force. They specialize in leaping from airborne crafts and parachuting into battle, joining the ranks of the Army or acting as agents of stealth. The Military's Scientific Division was recognized as its own branch in 63 AE as Akarv continued to further develop as a leader in the scientific community. The Scientific Division does not partake in combat, and many do not consider them to be a true part of the military because of this. The work they do is a vital part of the military's effectiveness though, developing new arms and armor, as well as more efficient designs for the Air Force and Navy. They are directly responsible for the compact cannon, and Akarv's arsenal of anti-Nether weapons. The products they create are typically not suitable for civilian use, and so they remain within the military. The Special Forces are the smallest branch of Akarv's Military, and they typically act separate from the military itself. The Special Forces branch was created in 64 AE to legitimize the Special Agents Network of Akarv. SANA was the sole group within the Special Forces branch until they were disbanded in 95 AE with the intent of reorganization. For more information, see: Special Agents Network of Akarv. Magic Akarv was introduced to the concept of magic after it had settled in New Voldrania in 61 AE. There had been rumors of Jaden Mysticism and Undek Mag's Wand of Wishes in Voldrania, but no Akarvian had ever actually witnessed these. Many in Akarv were skeptical of this potentially volatile energy, while others were enamored by magic and what it could do. Not one to ignore a possible advantage, Akarv sponsored a few deserving candidates to attend Llysian and Krolesk'Kan colleges on magical subjects. Among them were Ulles Wolhol, Hailtia Wolhol, and Ivo Arend. Akarv's magical community is very small, but has seen a slow rise over the years. After completing his formal education, Ulles Wolhol joined the Akarv Special Agents group SANA as an expert in magical combat. Other magical enthusiasts brought information back home, and began teaching it to those willing to learn. This second hand education could never substitute the teachings in Krolesk or Llysos, but a handful of talented students were able to grasp the basic concepts. Some would go on to hone their limited magical skills for use in visual art, putting on "magic light shows" or other innovate uses. While citizens of major cities such as Alred were largely reluctant to accept magic as a common part of life, those in the smaller cities or towns took to it fondly. In 90 AE Hailtia Wolhol, one of Akarv's most prominent magical scholars, published a book that outlined a basic understanding of magical energies as she saw them. The book was primarily intended for Akarvian audiences, and was criticized by other magical communities such as those found in Krolesk or Ralkeis. Wolhol had already established herself as a prominent member of the Voldranian magical community when she helped form the "Department of Magical Oversight" years earlier. After a brief service as department head, Wolhol would go on to found the Institute of Magical Progression, a research center for Akarvian and International magical researchers to come together. The institute was designed to further research the practical uses of magic outside of combat. Ivo Arend, another of Akarv's funded magical students, made a breakthrough on conjuration permanency previously thought impossible by the magical community. "Hard Light" as he called it could be magically formed using mystic and life energies, but due to brain damage he suffered while attending the College of Unnatural and Supernatural Arts, no one has been able to get through to Arend to learn the secrets of Hard Light magic. See Also *Akarvians *Notable Akarvians *Information Related to Akarv *Notable Businesses (Akarv) *Voldrania *New Voldrania Category:Nations Category:New Voldranian Nations Category:Voldranian Nations Category:Akarv